Gestes tendres
by lasurvolte
Summary: C'était un jeudi quand Dean réalisa que Sam bouffait Cas des yeux. Son petit frère était-il amoureux de l'ange? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette idée lui coupait-elle l'appétit?


**Titre : **Gestes tendres

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>La catastrophe eut lieu un jeudi. Dean, Sam et Cas étaient attablés tous les trois dans un petit restaurant, et Dean se régalait d'un hamburger bien gras pendant que Sam mangeait sa salade et exposait les faits à Cas. Ils étaient en chasse contre des vampires et Dean avait prié Cas de ramener ses fesses pour leur donner un coup de main, même si comme l'avait souligné Sam, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de l'ange pour une chasse aussi banale. Cas écoutait, sans manger, ce que Sam racontait. Un clan de vampires traînait en ville, ils mangeaient des humains sans s'en cacher du tout, se sentant sans doute surpuissant, il fallait s'en débarrasser.<p>

- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez appelé ? Vous avez déjà fait ça, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de mon aide.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean l'air de dire _« je te l'avais bien dit »_, Dean haussa les épaules, avala une grosse bouché de hamburger puis dit :

- On sera plus efficace avec toi. C'est tout.

_C'est tout. Bien sûr._

Cas hocha la tête :

- Je vais vous aider.

Tout avait donc bien commencé, une journée comme une autre pour des chasseurs aidés de leur ange. Puis quelque chose avait changé. Sam avait changé, ou peut-être qu'il avait déjà changé avant et que Dean avait trop les yeux rivés sur l'ange et le hamburger pour le remarquer.

Sam, son petit frère, posa sa main sur le poignet de Cas :

- Merci pour ton aide. Elle nous est précieuse.

Dean en aurait recraché ce qu'il avait dans la bouche s'il n'avait pas déjà tout avalé. Le geste avait été… Etrangement tendre. Bizarre. Et la main s'attardait. Dean tourna la tête vers Sam pour essayer d'en plaisanter avant de se rendre compte que son petit frère bouffait littéralement des yeux Castiel. Il le matait comme si Cas était un ange (Cas était vraiment un ange), la lune, la 8ème merveille du monde. Une putain de salade vraiment délicieuse.

Depuis quand Sam regardait Castiel de cette manière ? Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps et que Dean n'avait rien remarqué ? Est-ce que son frère s'était toujours caché et qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus résister aux beaux yeux bleus de l'ange ?

Dean se tourna vers Cas, l'ange ne semblait rien remarquer. Sam avait fini par enlever sa main et l'aîné des Winchester n'était pas certain que l'ange ait vu cela différemment d'une main sur l'épaule. Il se mordit les lèvres, soudain son hamburger ne lui paraissait plus aussi appétissant. Quelque chose venait de lui faire mal, il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais voir son frère comme ça, ça lui coupait l'appétit.

xxx

Après ce jeudi maudit, Dean observa Sam quand ils étaient en présence de Castiel et tout ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Sam cherchait à être proche de l'ange, il le frôlait, posait sa main sur son épaule et son bras plus souvent que de raison, le regardait comme il regardait Jess. Cas restait distant vis-à-vis de Sam, il l'appréciait, voulait l'aider, mais ne se penchait pas vers lui comme Sam le faisait.

Dean avait beau essayer d'y réfléchir _« il l'apprécie, il le prend pour un frère, il fait partie de la famille »_, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication valable pour désigner le comportement de Sam, il était amoureux de Castiel. C'était bien un truc de son petit frère ça, d'aimer un ange.

Okay, ce n'était pas si grave. Sam était amoureux, c'était même plutôt une bonne chose. Dean désirait que son petit frère soit heureux, il s'était toujours imaginé que Sammy trouverait une femme, aurait des marmots qui lui tourneraient autour et s'accrocheraient à ses cheveux, qu'il lui demanderait d'être parrain, qu'ils fêteraient noël. Ce genre de trucs tellement normaux qu'ils avaient jamais eu, ou pas longtemps. Alors quoi ? Sam était amoureux, il aurait dû être heureux, l'aider, le soutenir. Lui dire _« Sammy on va le faire tomber amoureux de toi cet ange, il pourra plus te résister »._ Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, il s'en foutait.

Le problème c'était que ce soit Castiel. Dean avait l'impression qu'on l'amputait de quelque chose, comme s'il avait posé une étiquette sur l'ange _« propriété de Dean Winchester »_. Cela lui donnait envie de faire un caprice comme un môme de trois _ans « non c'est mon Cas, mon ange, à moi, cherches en toi un autre ! »_. Il se sentait égoïste et stupide. Cas était son meilleur ami, il le resterait même s'il se mettait à rouler deux-trois pelles à son petit frère. L'amitié ne se brisait pas facilement comme ça, normalement. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Et pourtant, ça le gênait.

Dean décida d'en parler directement avec Sammy, après tout peut-être que ces derniers temps il buvait trop (même s'il buvait moins qu'avant), qu'il avait sniffé sans faire exprès une drogue comme cela lui était déjà arrivé (mauvais souvenir), qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas vraiment compris les intentions de son petit frère (peut-être que Sam voyait en Cas un ange drôlement chouette à mater).

- Sammy… Qu'est ce que tu penses de Cas ?

Sam détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Pas grand-chose, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Dean essaya de rester neutre :

- Pour rien. Comme ça. Tu as l'air assez proche de lui ces derniers temps.

Sam rougit.

Il _rougit_…

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Pas plus que d'habitude…

C'était tellement flagrant que Sam lui cachait quelque chose. Cette façon de passer sa main dans ses cheveux de manière gênée, d'éviter son regard, de s'intéresser à sa bière, de se racler encore une fois la gorge.

Bon sang Sam rougissait quoi.

- Putain ! Lâcha Dean.

- Quoi ? Fit Sam l'air presque paniqué.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux de Cas !

Sam ouvrit la bouche en grand, prêt à se défendre, à dire non. Puis la referma finalement dans un grand silence éloquent. Il baissa la tête comme prit en faute et Dean soupira.

- Okay c'est vrai, désolé Dean, je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, tout à coup je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était… Il était… Tellement… Cas.

- Tout à coup tu t'es rendu compte que Cas était Cas, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est … Toute cette lumière autour de lui comme s'il était tout simplement Lui.

- …

- Enfin… Lui pour moi. Beau, intelligent, craquant, drôle.

- On a pas la même conception de drôle, Sam, il l'est un peu malgré lui tu sais.

- Oui… Dean je sais que tu… Que Cas et toi vous partagez un truc spécial, je veux pas m'imposer. J'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas du tout à contrôler ce que je ressens. Quand je le vois j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Tu peux pas imaginer comme c'est dur de me retenir.

Dean failli répondre qu'il pouvait imaginer. _Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment._. Il lui fallu tous les efforts du monde pour dire :

- C'est okay Sammy, Cas ne m'appartient pas. Si tu veux essayer de le séduire… Je… Tu… Vas-y !

Sam regarda fixement son frère puis fini par hocher la tête :

- Je vais essayer.

Dean cacha son poing serré derrière son dos. Il n'avait pas le droit d'empiéter sur le bonheur de Sammy.

xxx

Sam ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec Cas. Il était tout maladroit, et c'était presque mignon à voir. Presque. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Cas, Dean aurait sourit bêtement et donné un coup de main à son frère. Là il évitait simplement d'être là.

- Est-ce que ton frère m'évite ? Demanda Cas à Sam.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Chaque fois que j'arrive, il s'en va.

- Pas à chaque fois, essaya de le rassurer Sam.

Cas n'avait pas l'air d'accord, Sam chercha un truc à dire. Pour lui plaire, lui faire oublier Dean, pour qu'il se tourne vers lui et comprenne qu'il était là, prêt à l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Sam essaya plusieurs fois de parler à Cas, de lancer des sujets de conversations, mais si Cas appréciait Sam, il finissait toujours, _toujours _par demander où était Dean, ce qu'il faisait. De ses nouvelles. C'était un peu désespérant. C'était comme se faire piétiner le cœur par quelqu'un qui ignore qu'il vous blesse.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de demander conseils à Dean, qui aurait voulu lui dire de simplement laisser tomber. Mais ne le fit pas.

- Dis lui la vérité. Fais lui du rentre dedans. Tu sais comment est Cas, il ne comprendra jamais si tu ne lui expliques pas clairement.

Sam hocha la tête. Bien il allait faire comme Dean le disait.

Il attendit que Cas revienne, que son frère s'en aille comme il le faisait chaque fois. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ange de paraître triste, blessé, inquiet.

- Castiel il faut qu'on parle.

- De Dean ?

- De moi.

- Tu as un problème Sam ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Cas le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'écoute.

Sam regarda autour de lui, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas préféré avoir Dean dans un coin de la pièce finalement, les pouces levés pour l'encourager.

- Cas, c'est assez difficile à dire.

- Oui ?

- Je ne comprends pas moi-même mais…

- Mais ? Le poussa Cas.

- Je crois que … Je suis … Je t'aime.

Castiel eut un minuscule sourire :

- Moi aussi Sam.

Sam écarquilla les yeux :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment. Toi et ton frère. Vous êtes… Et bien… Ma famille humaine.

Le cadet soupira, Cas avait compris les paroles de Sam dans leur sens le plus large. Si ça avait été Dean, l'ange aurait tout de suite comprit clairement, mais Sam parlait plus facilement, niait moins ses sentiments.

- Non Cas, tu n'as pas compris.

Cas le regarda l'air interrogateur.

- Je ne t'aime pas comme ça, pas comme un ami ou comme un frère.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, sa façon de réfléchir. Tellement… Séduisante.

- Sam ? Est-ce que tu veux dire que…

- Que je suis amoureux de toi, oui.

Castiel se redressa, fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr de toi Sam ?

- Aussi sûr que je peux l'être, oui.

L'ange s'approcha de l'homme, leva les yeux :

- Depuis quand ?

- Je… Je l'ignore. C'est arrivé assez brutalement.

Cas sembla l'étudier quelques secondes et Sam eut le cœur qui s'accéléra.

- Alors quelle est ta réponse ?

L'ange secoua doucement la tête :

- Tu t'en doutes n'est ce pas ?

Sam se sentit tomber dans un trou de désespoir :

- Oui… Murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Le cadet l'aurait parié.

- C'est plutôt évident, oui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te blesser.

_Trop tard. _

- Ce n'est pas grave Cas, on ne choisit pas ses sentiments, j'en suis la preuve.

Mais il avait mal quand même. Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparu laissant Sam désespéré.

xxx

Dean se sentit soulagé quand Sam lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'en voulu d'être soulagé. Il aurait dû se sentir triste pour son frère et se sentit triste de ne pas y arriver.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça Sammy, Cas n'est pas fait pour toi.

Sam se mit en colère :

- Ah oui pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est fait pour toi c'est ça ? Parce que tu le veux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je…

- Tu aimes Cas et cette situation t'arrange bien !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sammy ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

Sam leva les bras en l'air d'exaspération, les rabaissa et préféra ne rien ajouter, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte, laissant Dean seul et troublé.

Il aurait voulu que ça marche pour Sam, il aurait aimé que son petit frère trouve le bonheur. Mais pas avec Cas, pas avec lui. Rien à voir avec de l'amour de la part de Dean, cela le gênait uniquement parce que Castiel était un ange, parce qu'il était lié à lui pas à Sam, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner, c'était tout.

Sam resta fâché pendant un temps, Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pensait pas qu'avoir le cœur brisé rendrait Sam aussi malheureux. Il commençait à regretter que Cas n'ait pas accepté les sentiments de son frère, mieux valait le bonheur de Sam que le sien. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand l'ange apparu face à lui :

- Hello Dean.

Dean ne sut pas s'il était content ou pas de le voir.

- Salut Cas.

- Tu ne m'évites pas aujourd'hui ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Bien, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Sam n'est pas là ?

- Sammy boude dans sa chambre.

- A cause de ce que je lui ai dis ?

- Oui.

- C'est justement à propos de ça que je viens vous voir. Ton frère n'est pas réellement amoureux de moi.

- Il a plutôt l'air de l'être pourtant.

Castiel hocha la tête :

- Mais c'est contre son gré, c'était une erreur d'un cupidon. Ce n'était pas ton frère qui était visé.

Dean serra les poings :

- Pourquoi il n'a pas réglé le problème s'il savait qu'il s'était trompé ?

- Apparemment ça l'amusait de voir comment les choses allaient tourner.

- Et il est où cet enfoiré d'ange de mes deux que je lui règle son compte ? J'ai soudainement envie de butter du Cupidon !

- C'est bon Dean, j'ai réglé le problème, il devrait être entrain de réparer ses erreurs.

- Il a intérêt, mon frère souffre à cause de lui ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !

- C'est en parti ma faute tu sais.

Dean posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Cas :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute du tout, Sammy ne devrait même pas être amoureux de toi à la base.

Cas resta sans bouger, ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Ce dernier se sentit bizarre et fini par relâcher l'ange pour calmer son cœur.

- Bon enfin bref. Comment tu as deviné ? Pour Sam ?

- Je trouvais ça étrange. Sam a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi brutalement, lui-même donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses sentiments. Il n'a jamais rien fait qui montre qu'il puisse être amoureux de moi avant, ça n'était pas logique, alors je me suis douté de quelque chose et j'ai mené mon enquête.

Dean sourit :

- Merci pour ça. Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Je trouvais bien ça bizarre, mais je pensais que pour une fois que Sammy était amoureux… J'allais pas m'interposer.

Sam choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre son frère et Cas.

- Dean ? Cas ?

Dean se tourna vers lui :

- Sam comment tu te sens ?

- Bizarre. J'ai l'impression de … Sortir d'un drôle de rêve.

Il se tourna vers Cas et soupira :

- Euh Cas… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne suis pas du tout du tout amoureux de toi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ce n'est rien Sam.

Et Cas lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de raconter à Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Et bien c'est un vrai soulagement que ce soit réglé, je me sentais vraiment étrange avec cette histoire !

Dean ajouta :

- Moi il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Cas.

- Si Sam n'était pas la cible du Cupidon, c'était qui alors ?

Les yeux de l'ange et ceux de Sam se tournèrent en même temps vers Dean.

- Quoi ?

Sam soupira, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cas :

- Je pense que le Cupidon n'était pas utile sur ce coup là.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Bon moi je vais aller lire dans ma chambre, bon courage Cas.

Sur ces mots, Sam les laissa seuls. Dean se tourna vers Cas interrogateur :

- Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Ce que Sam voulait dire, c'est que tu étais la cible du Cupidon.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Cas marmonna :

- Il me semble que c'est assez évident non ?

Dean changea de couleur en réalisant finalement ce que cela signifiait. De blanc il devint rouge. Puis ne sut plus où poser ses yeux, partout sauf sur Cas. L'ange s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de Dean :

- Regarde moi.

Dean évita encore un moment le regard de Cas, avant de finalement le regarder. Se perdant dans ses yeux bleus qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Bien sûr, voilà pourquoi c'était si difficile de voir Sam amoureux de Cas, parce qu'il avait peur de perdre Cas, parce qu'il avait peur que Cas tombe amoureux de son frère.

- Sam avait raison, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est ce qu'à dit Sam ?

- Que… Et bien… Disons qu'il a dit que je ne voulais pas te perdre, quelque chose comme ça.

- Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Castiel.

- Ouais.

Cas rapprocha son visage de celui de Dean :

- Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de Cupidon, n'est ce pas ?

Dean déglutit difficilement :

- Pas vraiment, réussit-il à articuler.

- Je t'…

Commença Cas, mais Dean le coupa, aspirant ses mots en posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

xxx

Pendant ce temps là deux cupidons discutaient :

- Dis tu n'aurais pas un peu fait exprès ?

- Tu crois ?

- Tu savais pour ces deux là, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de viser Dean.

- C'était un petit coup de pouce on va dire…

Ils éclatèrent de rire :

- Sans ça, ces deux là ne se seraient jamais parlé. Flèche ou pas flèche.

- Je me disais bien aussi, tu ne rates jamais ta cible…

- Jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit délire comme ça, je trouvais ça rigolo d'imaginer Sam en train de courir après Castiel et de soupirer bêtement en le regardant. Je sais pas pourquoi ahaha. Et puis ça a aidé au Destiel finalement, alors ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, je crois.


End file.
